My Life as Yours
by Sabaku no Ichigo
Summary: IchiHitsu. Broken. Beaten. Sold like an animal. That is how I met you. That image of you will haunt me for the rest of my life. Please let me take care of you. I will help you. No matter what it may cost me. You are the first person I have dared to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you wonderful people out there who like to read my stories! I've started another kick ass story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I hope I get you interested :D And yes, I will be working on Why Only You. I haven't forgotten I promise!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I don't know when. Where. How. Or even why. I just know it happened.

But before all that stuff, you're probably wondering exactly who I am. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, heir to my family's business and estate (which includes a huge ass mansion and a sizeable amount of land). Now, I am not exactly what you would call normal, as stated by my bright teal eyes and spiky hair that is as white as snow. To go along with my physical abnormalities - yes, I am short for my age - I have been given… gifts, or abilities, if you prefer. But we'll get to that in due time.

I would be lying if I said my life has been all fine and dandy. As a matter of fact, I am an orphan, my parents having been murdered when I was only five years old. Along with the fact of being alone, my almost ghostly appearance, and my special 'talents', I was taught to know things only grown men should be taught, and was smarter than most adults by the age of ten. So yes, I am considered a prodigy of sorts.

I know what you might be thinking. 'Oh my god he's had a tough life!' But it is **because** I have had an abnormal life that I am determined to remain successful. I also had help from him…

Well, let me get to that. It all started three years ago, when I was sixteen years old, just becoming mature enough to start fulfilling my duties as head of my family company. Unfortunately, this also called for me to do things I loathed. Even those short three years ago, our country of Seireitei was still dealing with slave trade and human trafficking (much like America).

That is when it happened, I suppose. Three years…

I was against the whole idea, feeling that human beings should definitely **NOT** be used as property. I thought it was revolting! But, because of carrying the family name that I have come to possess, I was forced to keep up appearances. I would, much to my reluctance, go to auctions and purchase slaves, but at the same time hope that I had saved them from an otherwise horrible fate elsewhere. I was kind to them when they arrived at my estate, hoping they would return my respect; they did over time, of course, and I've maintained an almost friendship-like relationship with my servants; memorizing their names, listening to their history, asking where they came from, and so on. I had a fairly decent standing with ALL my servants, until I found him, those three memorable years ago…

_

* * *

_

There must be at least one hundred men here

, I thought solemnly as my teal eyes scanned the small room. This was the slave auction; a small abandoned warehouse located on the outside of the city. Despite being a dark and stormy evening, the one room warehouse was always muggy and smelled of rotting wood. My attention, along with everyone else's, was directed to the miniature stage - the auction block - as the auctioneer, a fat greasy man, cleared his throat as a sign that the auction had officially commenced.

"Okay folks, let's settle down! Thank you. Now, the fifth annual Seireitei slave auction has officially begun," the auctioneer shouted, followed by a light applause, but of course my hands remained on my lap, my normal scowl present on my face. "Now to begin. Bring out the first item!"

I scoffed, loud enough to assure myself, but quietly enough so no one else heard me. _Items my ass. People are not items, they are living breathing human lives for gods sakes!_

As the auction progressed over an hour, seven human lives were stripped of their freedom, although I made sure they were sold to decent masters. It wasn't until the eighth person was brought up that my heart began to wrench.

My bright teal eyes almost popped out of their sockets and I almost fell out of my seat when the fat auctioneer reached behind the block to drag up a small girl. Her dark eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and fury, and only I could tell from just looking at her that she had been raped on multiple occasions. _My god! How long has she had to suffer?_

"Alright folks, listen up!" the fat man boomed as he held the frail girl by her right arm. "Next item on our list is a fine young specimen of just twelve years old from, you guessed it, Karakura Town! Home to the most fit and lovely items in all Seireitei! This girl isn't just an ordinary girl. Her hair is as dark as the midnight sky. Her eyes as colorful as a raven's feathers. Her exquisite little body…"

The fat man was cut off mid sentence as he stumbled back in pain from a kick to the shin from the girl. I almost burst out laughing when I saw the scrunched face of the fat bastard as he tried to deal with the pain. As suddenly as it had come, the smirk on my usually stoic face dissipated and was replaced with fury. The auctioneer had recovered from the blow and had managed to abruptly back hand the small girl's pale left cheek, sending her tiny from spinning to the ground. This action elicited a laugh from the onlookers, including the fat bastard, mocking and embarrassing her.

I was utterly appalled when the auctioneer had the audacity to drag the small form from he ground and back up on her feet. Her face was full of hate, but only I could have noticed the tears slowly dripping down her slowly bruising cheek. In that one instant, her dark eyes met my wide teal eyes, almost begging me to save her. My heart jumped up to my throat and I swallowed hard. _Dear god, what has she done to deserve this?_

"Well, she is a little firecracker, isn't she?" the fat bastard chuckled. "Now, if you don't want her for work, you can use her as a whore!"

This elicited another bout of laughter from the crowd, and it was all I could do not to kill every single one of those dirty sons of bitches.

"Now, on to the bidding!"

I had made up my mind. I was going to buy this girl and protect her from these sick animals. But, before I could place my bid, my ears alone heard the frantic cry of a young male from behind the auction block.

"Karin! No, please! Take me instead! KARIN!"

I drew my attention back to the girl named Karin just in time to hear that she had been sold to a brutish man known for his fierce treatment of the female species. I growled at the fact that I had been allowed to become distracted. _Damn it! I'm too late. I would have been able to help her!_

My heart flooded with a tidal wave of sorrow as Karin struggled against her new brutish master as he began dragging her away. I notice now that at that moment I unconsciously moved to the edge of my seat, wanting to help the girl but not wanting to give myself away. I then noticed that Karin was screaming to the male voice I had heard earlier.

"Ichigo! Don't let this man take me! Please! Ichigo!" Karin screamed until her voice started to become noticeably hoarse.

As the crowd continued to laugh, the male teenager, who had somehow managed to break away from his own master, came whipping around the corner of the auction block. In that instant, I had managed to take In the physical appearance of the boy named Ichigo, who looked no older than myself. His hair was unruly, with what looked like spikes, and was the color of fire. His eyes were a soft brown, almost a chocolate color, but were now filled with rage. His physique… oh my god, he was absolutely beautiful. Muscular, tan… _What the hell?_

My heart fell as Ichigo was detained by two gigantic looking men when he was a matter of inches away from Karin. He struggled, trying to break free, reassuring the girl all the while.

"Don't worry, Karin! I'll get free and find you! I promise! LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO TALK TO MY SISTER YOU BASTARDS!"

My teal eyes widened at what the boy screamed. _Oh god…they're siblings! And it's all my fault they are getting separated! Damn it! Why do I have to become distracted so goddamn easily?_

The whole warehouse instantly became quiet as a certain man stepped out from behind the auction block and everyone's eyes, including my own, drifted to watch this distinguishable man walk smoothly up to Ichigo. Now, mind you, everyone knew this man. This was the kind of man that didn't take shit from anyone, including his friends. The man's name you ask…

Sosuke Aizen.

He was infamous for beating and torturing his servants. It was even rumored that he performed experiments on some of them. What kind of experiments, no one dared to venture a guess.

Aizen had a smug smirk on his face as he whirled around to abruptly punch Ichigo in the stomach in one fluid motion. He whirled back around, satisfied that the orange haired teen was indeed temporarily incapacitated, groaning and hanging uselessly in the two mens' firm grasp. Aizen raised his hands in apology, the smirk widening into a sly smile.

"I'm so sorry for the boy's insolence, gentlemen." His voice was smooth and confident. I almost lost it. "Please, don't stop this gathering on either of our accounts. Continue." The brown haired man then took Ichigo by his orange hair and dragged the teen behind the block, out of the line of sight. After a few seconds, the chatter once again began to build and the auction continued.

I started to fidget and become apprehensive as I thought of what Aizen might be doing to the poor boy. _I can't take it! I wasn't able to save Karin but I will not lose Ichigo too! I have to see what's going on._

As discreetly as I could, I slowly rose form my seat and made my way outside into the cool night air. It had stopped raining over the course of the auction, so I knew that Aizen and his goons would bring Ichigo outside. _Where no one will hear him scream…_ I wandered around the area of the small rotting warehouse, my ears listening for either of two voices. As I rounded the very back of the building, my ears managed to pick up the sound of agony and pain, followed by what sounded to me like a "What the hell were you thinking." _Am I too late?_

I decided to press forward in hopes of saving the brash teen. I peeked my white spikes around the corner, receiving a whole view of the scene while still remaining hidden. What I saw would haunt my mind for years to come. There stood Aizen, pacing back and forth, whispering in between chuckles; and there, pinned up against the wall between the two large men, hung Ichigo, shirtless and gasping for breath. His torso was smeared in his own blood from what looked to be…_ knife wounds_. They were not stabs, but extremely deep cuts, which looked like they were not meant to be fatal but cause an extreme amount of physical pain. _So… this is one of his methods of torture._

I couldn't take it anymore! As the sky once again seemed to release its tears, I rounded the corner that had kept me hidden, now completely exposing myself. As I was spotted, Aizen quickly stopped his pacing, but kept the same sly smirk that could deceive the devil himself, commanding the two goons to drop the battered boy. I shuddered slightly when I heard the heavy thud of Ichigo's body hitting the muddy ground.

"Well well. If it isn't Toshiro Hitsugaya! As I live and breath," Aizen recollected, opening his arms as if he expected to receive a hug from me. "How long has it been since I've seen my best friend's son?"

I growled, wondering how he still had the audacity to treat me like a son. "Let's get a few things straightened out right now, Sosuke Aizen. First of all, it has been almost eleven years since I've seen you, and it has been that long for a reason. Secondly, it would benefit the entire balance of life if you were to suddenly **stop **living and breathing. And finally, how dare you call my father your best friend? Especially after you murdered him and my mother?"

The said murderer stared at me with wide brown eyes, now filled with what seemed to be anger and mostly confusion. But despite that, he managed to retain a now hateful smirk on his face. Ichigo began to stir awake on the ground, barely managing to prop himself up on his hands and knees, when Aizen forcefully kicked the poor boy in the ribs, over which where many of the deep cuts were located. I shivered visibly at the sight of the orange haired teen doubling over in absolute agony, which elicited a full laugh from Aizen.

"Now, Shiro my boy. I know you didn't come out in this stormy godforsaken weather just to visit. What do you_ really _want?"

_Might as well get right to the point. _"I would like to purchase that boy from you," I said as I pointed on the ground to Ichigo. It seems to me like you're having trouble with him anyway. I could take him off your hands."

"… I… don't need… your… help," a voice said from the ground. I looked down o see Ichigo, still lying down, unable to get up, but he had somehow managed to shoot me a spiteful glare through chocolate eyes. "I will not… be… bought… and sold… as other people… see fit," he said between raspy breaths. I could tell his strength was waning, fast. I had to get him somewhere where I could take care of him.

Aizen took this as another chance to abuse the teen, abruptly kicking the boy's face, almost rendering his unconscious. "I'll just… leave him here with you. No charge," the bastard said smoothly. "He's more of a liability than an asset to me now. Especially after he saw me sell his sister. And besides, I don't feel you should have to pay for damaged goods."

My ears alone heard what almost sounded like a whimper coming from the ground where Ichigo laid sprawled, now unable to even lift his own head. _I have to take him now or he'll die for sure. He's bleeding out, and the rain isn't helping._ I suddenly noticed that Ichigo had gone limp on the ground, finally unconscious.

"I'll take him, even if he is damaged," I whispered to myself. But unfortunately, Aizen had picked up on it.

"Ah, I see," he smirked. "You really like this particular boy, don't you? Well, I already said you could have him, so take him. I don't need him anymore." As he started to walk away, he passed me and stopped right next to me, placing a large hand on my small shoulder. "You know, Shiro, I did kill your parents, and you'll never be able to prove it. Just think about that."

Aizen patted my shoulder and started to walk again when I interrupted him with a reminder of my own. "You **are **fully aware of what my dad was capable of, right Aizen?"

"… Yes, I vaguely remember the things he was dabbling around in. What does that have to do with anything?"

I turned around to face my parents' killer, my teal eyes full of fury. "I'm my dad's son. I was his first experiment. Think of all the things I am able to do. I will prove you killed them, using what I have. Think about that." My statement certainly made an impact as Aizen abruptly turned around and hurried away from me and the boy on the ground, now unconscious.

I knelt down next to the boy after Aizen was completely out of sight, running my hands over his torso and examining the wounds. Although he had said he didn't need my help, he was lucky he and his sister had caught my attention. I was probably the only one in existence who could help Ichigo and Karin reunite.

I placed my arms under Ichigo, using one of my abilities to lift him effortlessly from the ground, the rain continuing to soak everything around us. I took this opportunity to look upon the teen as he slept. His face was full of concern, even when he was distant from reality. My face in turn swept with concern as I walked with him in my arms to my carriage.

_Come now, Ichigo. It is time I took care of you, despite not knowing each other. I will help you reunite with your sister. I promise..._

**Wasn't that cool? Did that get your attention? I hope it did because it took me a while to come up with the plot! IchiHitsu ftw!**

**Also, if you wanna read another super duper IchiHitsu story, read Hidden Truths by Toshirokun13. It has gangs and stuff in it! You know you want to... **

**I also asked Toshirokun13 to help me co write the rest of this story, so this should be fun :D**

**Please review on your way out! Come on... Please? *makes puppy dog eyes* I'll have Yuzu make you brownies if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you lovely people! Let me clarify a few things about this story. First, it is supposed to be set back in the mid to late 1800s. I bet that clarifies a few things. Second, I am making Toshiro and Aizen possess certain... secrets that will be revealed later. So, without further adieu, here is chapter 2! And don't be surprised if I change the rating from T to M. Not because I'm putting in a lemon (sorry fangirls, I'm not comfortable with writing those yet) but because of the subject matter and what happens in this chapter. See what I did there? I got you excited to read it! Now read it! Pretty please? ~puppy dog eyes~**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Although I received many stares from people on the street, I did not care. My mind was solely focused on getting Ichigo the proper care and medical attention his battered body needed. As I ran to the carriage with him in my arms, I looked at his face, which was now scrunched with worry. _Karin… he must still be thinking about her. Even when he is not present in reality._

As I finally reached my coach, I made sure that Aizen had already left, so I didn't have to murder him in public. I kicked open the door and gently laid the teen inside, making sure he was comfortable.

"Master Hitsugaya, is everything alright?" asked a male voice from atop the coach. "I saw you carrying the boy and was worried."

I looked up to the blond male whose voice I had just heard, touched by his concern. "It's alright, Izuru," I said as calmly as I possibly could, jumping into the carriage beside Ichigo. "Just drive home as fast as you possibly can."

"Yes sir! Hya!"

As my driver, Izuru Kira, whipped the horses into a fast pace, I took a few minutes to relax, and just stare at the beautiful boy on my lap, still shirtless and bloody. My heart wrenched for this particular teenager, probably no older than myself, but, of course, much taller. I studied his features once more, now noticing many more scars that I had not noticed before now. I ran my slender hands over Ichigo's muscular abdomen, wondering what the boy had done to deserve such severe scars before the knife wounds. _What has this poor boy __**not **__been through? Oh my god…_

My hands found themselves exploring his face, noticing how raw his lips were and how well he hid even more scars. I started thinking to myself, wondering why this boy had so much unnecessary scaring. Then, it hit me. Something I alone could pick up on. This boy, like his sister, had also been raped, on multiple occasions. I felt my mind swimming as I continued to softly rub Ichigo's large cheek with my small hands, wondering why such horrid and disgusting things had happened to this boy, who only wanted to protect his kin. As my eyes started to become saddened at the thought, I felt him grunt, stirring in his unconscious state. He then started to thrash about, like he was fighting some invisible force.

"Kira!" I screamed. "I don't care if we get chased by the police! Whip those horses as hard as you can! Please hurry! He need attention NOW!"

I could hear the nervousness and terror in his voice as he answered. "Yes, Master Hitsugaya! Right away!"

I felt the carriage pick up incredible speed as I bounced around inside the carriage, Ichigo bouncing along with my lap, where his head now lay. As we moved onto a smoother road, I noticed that the orange haired teen calmed down, but still thrashed here and there. I took the opportunity of one of his calm moments to wipe the part of his orange mop off his forehead that was now covered in a thin layer of sweat. _His fever must be increasing. I hope he doesn't have any sort of infection. _I took the remainder of our trip back to my estate to reflect with what I was now doing, massaging Ichigo's forehead with my hand, continuously wiping the orange bangs out of his face. Did I know what I was doing? _Yes. _Was I concerned for this boy's life? _Yes._ Did I like this boy?_ Of course… _Did I really care for him?_ Possibly. _Did I… Could I… I shoved the absurd thought to the back of my mind. _I've known him for less than an hour, and I don't even think he knows me. And if he does, he probably hates my guts. How could I possibly think…_

I felt the carriage come to a screeching halt as we arrived at my mansion. I promptly lifted Ichigo's large body in my tiny arms, carrying him out into the bone chilling rain.

"Sir, can I help?" Izuru asked politely, already holding out his arms.

"No, Kira, that's okay. I'll take care of him myself. Thank you." I have always liked Izuru Kira, his mellow manner and willingness refreshing. "Please tell the others to stay away from my bedroom for a while. I'll be in there for however long this young man needs."

"Yes, Master Hitsugaya."

* * *

My bedroom was what one would expect of a rich boy genius. It was the largest room in the mansion besides the living area and my father's old laboratory; all it consisted of was a white king sized bed, a large cream colored sofa, and a decent sized dresser.

That was all I needed really. I normally never had guests besides a few of my parents' friends that would check up on me from time to time. I hated it. The memory of my parents was a touchy subject for me, just ask anyone. Every time a friend of the family came over, I would put on my mask, acting like I didn't care that they kept making me relive those unforgettable memories. The memories I would spend months trying to suppress, only to have them become unraveled in a matter of minutes.

A lot of the business people I work with thought I had no penetration to my barrier; that I was invincible, cold, calculated and unfeeling. All because of the mask in the shape of a scowl that I would wear to hide myself. They were wrong, of course. After every visit, I would spend time here, in this room, sequestered, desperate, and utterly alone. The only people I even considered being the closest thing to a family was my tightly knit group of servants I had working for me.

Izuru Kira, my father's favorite and most trusted servant, as well as friend. I've known him since I was a very small child, most likely since I was born. I considered him to be one of my only real friends, since he had been taking care of me personally. He took on a number of jobs, such as butler, carriage driver as he had done earlier, personal attendant, and an almost adoptive brother for me.

Momo Hinamori, the only servant that shared my age. She has been my friend since childhood, having been adopted by my mother when Momo's mother died in labor. She has been my personal maid ever since we were ten years old. She is the closest thing I have ever had to a sister.

Renji Abarai, my handyman. I had come by him not too long ago - two years I think it was - at the auction. He would have originally gone to Aizen if I had not had the money to intervene. He is a hard and loyal worker, taking care of the land, moving things for me, and so on. I was blessed to have found a hard and proud laborer such as him.

Shuuhei Hisagi. The most I could say about him is that he helps Renji out with the labor. I had first encountered him not too long after Renji. I found him out on the street; he had escaped his master and was on the run. After he had told me what his master had put him through, I let him come to live with me for a reasonable salary, and sent his master the proper amount of money to pay for Shuuhei.

Lastly, a man known by the name of Jushiro Ukitake. He was one of my father's, as well as my mother's, best friends, with what few of those my parents had. I would also consider him to be the closest thing to an adoptive father that I had ever encountered. I did not find him at an auction, nor had he ever been to one. After my parents had died, he practically begged to come work for me. Not having been a servant, but a man living independently, I was surprised at this gesture. After telling me that he had sold his own estate to work for me, I finally agreed to let him stay, and was I fortunate that I arrived to that decision. He is the best servant and adoptive father that anyone could ever hope to ask for. Although, he used to bombard me with sweets after almost every meal, but I wouldn't trade him for any other father figure in the world.

I gently laid Ichigo's tired form on my bed, not caring at the moment that I would later have blood stains on my sheets, making sure to carefully lay his head on the pillows.

"MOMO! CAN YOU PLEASE COME HERE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not knowing if she would hear me if she were on the other side of the mansion.

To my fortune, she had been in the next room when she heard me yell for her, scurrying into my room with a smile on her face.

"Calm down, Toshiro! I'm here…" Her smile abruptly faded when she saw Ichigo's almost lifeless form, still covered in blood, sprawled out on the bed. "Toshiro… what happened to him? The poor boy."

"I attended the Seireitei Slave Auction this evening," I began as I once again found myself wiping away the stray orange hair that kept covering his forehead. I told Momo the entire story about Karin and how he was just trying to protect his sister. I told her of how Aizen was his master, mentioning the knife wounds, torture and rape.

The brunette girl stared at me with a sadness in her brown eyes that could haunt a hostile spirit. "Toshiro, have you… found out more about him yet? I mean, with your…"

"I can't right now, Momo. I refuse to invade his privacy, especially since he doesn't even know who I am. And further more, he is dying, now would you get the medical supplies from the lab? All I want to do is make sure this boy doesn't die a horrible death in my arms."

"Right away, Toshiro!"

"And please refrain from calling me that! At least call me Hitsugaya!"

"There is a man dying in your room and you're still thinking about titles? Shame on you, Toshiro!"

"Damn you, Momo!"

* * *

I slept with Ichigo that night, leaving him on my bed to recuperate, while I took my sofa. I opened my teal eyes, and was abruptly awoken by the sound of moaning and barely audible words that a normal human ear could never hear. But I could… I could hear it as clear as day. It was Ichigo's smooth voice laced with fear.

"No… no… get off me… it hurts. I can't take it! Please stop! IT HURTS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAHHH!"

One could only imagine what that poor boy's nightmare consisted of. But I knew. I knew right away. _Oh dear god. He's being raped in his dreams!_

I practically flew off the bed into a standing position to find Ichigo thrashing wildly on the bed, his back arched and limbs flailing, as if to knock someone off of him. I sprinted over to him and stood back for a minute, anxious to help but reluctant to receive a concussion in the process.

Momo's comment earlier came back into my mind. _I have to do it. I have to… enter his mind. There is no other possible way for me to save him. He's thrashing too much._

I decided to do what I hadn't done in at least a few years. I closed my eyes, at first reluctant to enter this trouble man's mind, but decided to save him from this horrible nightmare, his screams becoming increasingly louder. I concentrated as hard as I could, my face scrunching up in the process. I heard footsteps behind me and a voice that sounded like Momo, but I didn't care. All I cared about was saving Ichigo's sanity. As suddenly as I had started concentrating, my mind went blank. And then, **it **started, all over again.

* * *

I opened my eyes after what seemed like forever. But I knew that it had only been a few seconds. I searched my surroundings, scanning the area thoroughly. I knew exactly where I was. The estate of Sosuke Aizen. Where else would Ichigo experience such pain and torture? I quickly pinpointed the source of the screams with my hearing. It was coming from… _the basement?_

I scurried through the hallways of Aizen's huge mansion - which might have been even larger than mine - and found the door to the basement. Surprisingly to myself, I hesitated. _Am I sure I want to do this? Reveal my true self to a boy I barely even know?_ Yes. Of course I was sure. In a way, Ichigo reminded me of myself. A teenager that had lost everything, but still managing to hold on for those closest to him.

I burst through the door, before I would've decided to back out. I rushed down the stairs, skipping as many steps as my short figure would allow me. What I found when I reached the bottom would never leave my mind.

The room was dimly lit, but light enough to see everything clearly. The walls were covered with hundreds upon hundreds of tools, as well as what I figured to be instruments of torture. As soon as I noticed a couple were missing, my eyes rested upon the person I had come to save.

Ichigo was sprawled atop of what looked like a torture table, belly down, totally naked and exposed, limbs tied spread eagle style, and… I couldn't even bring myself to think what was in his lower regions. I slowly strode over to the tortured soul in the middle of the torture chamber of the basement, wanting to make eye contact with him. As I came closer, I noticed the extreme amount of blood covering Ichigo's whole form, deep gashes mixed with what looked like whip marks. And that was only the back of him. I would've never been able to live with myself if I had seen the front of his body.

"Beautiful, isn't he?"

I jumped around as I heard the sly voice behind me, but retained my composure because of sheer fury. "Aizen, how could you do such a thing to this poor boy? Raping and torturing him? Not even the lowest creature in all of existence would result to this."

"That is where you are wrong, my boy. I am the lowest," said Aizen, strolling over to Ichigo, running his hands over the boy's wounds. "He was such a naughty slave, and he was simply too beautiful to resist."

I thought I was going to vomit. "You sick, demented bastard! How dare you make Ichigo relive this! And through a nightmare, you coward!"

"Of course I have to use his mind! You took him away from me, Shiro-kun. Now, get out. I have complete control of this nightmare. This is my dominion. You have no place here."

That did it. My fury reached the top. "No, **you **are the one that has no power here! I have the dominant power here, and anywhere, and you know it! Now, LET HIM GO, AIZEN!"

As soon as my voice released those words, a bright light engulfed the dark room, engulfing Aizen with it. When the light had subsided, he had vanished. My mouth hung open in disbelief, my teal eyes still hinting fear. _I did it. I actually did it. Thank you, father._

The sound of a low sobbing mixed with moaning brought me out of my own stupor, back to the task at hand. I stood over Ichigo, who was still on the torture table with some ungodly instrument up his…

I was about to free him when he started thrashing and screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR!"

My heart wrenched at this outburst, not wanting to imagine what Aizen had actually done to him in reality. For this was Ichigo's mind, and I had no idea if this event actually happened or if this was Aizen's way of retaliating for me taking Ichigo away from him.

I did my best to calm the poor boy down, stroking his forehead, which was the only place not covered in wounds.

"Ssshhh, hush now, Ichigo. I'm not going to hurt you. I've come to help release you. Now, when I release you, I need you to take a hold of my hand and I'll take you away from this horrible place forever. Do you understand me?"

It took a minute for Ichigo to comprehend my words, but he finally asked, "What will become of my sister?"

_Even in his nightmares. Even when he's been raped and tortured. He's still thinking of others above himself._ "We will rescue her next. I promise with my life. Now, I'll release you and you can take my hand, okay?"

"…okay."

I slowly and effortlessly unbound Ichigo from his metal restraints, removing the instrument from his body. As he started to fall after he was fully released, I caught him and decided to carry him the rest of the way. But when he was in my arms, he started thrashing again.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, it's okay. I won't hurt you! In order for you and I to leave this place, you have to trust me! Understand?" I cried, desperate for him to understand.

Ichigo stopped struggling, and passed out in my arms. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to the place I had entered his mind from, waiting to return to reality.

"If you can hear me, Ichigo, please know that I will never let this happen to you again. I swear on my life."

* * *

My eyes snapped open to the sight of my own bedroom back at my mansion. I heard screaming from behind me, incoherent for a minute, but then became clear.

"Toshiro! Toshiro can you hear me? Please answer!" It was Momo's voice.

Still a bit dazed, I managed to turn around and acknowledge her presence to reassure her.

"I did it, Momo," I said. "I won my first encounter."

"Toshiro!"

That was the last word I heard as I fell to the floor, oblivious to the world, and utterly exhausted.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you have it! I hope you liked it!

**Ichigo: ~stares at me in disbelief~ I'm the one getting tortured? Why? Isn't it usually Toshiro?**

**Me: ~acts totally innocent~ Because I love torturing you for once instead of poor Shiro-kun!**

**Toshiro: How many people do I have to correct? It's Hitsugaya!**

**Me and Ichigo: ~yelling~ Give it up already!**

**Me: Just be thankful I decided not to torture you. **

**~ducks from a table flying at head~**

**Toshiro: If you would've tortured me, you wouldn't be here to write this story.**

**Me: Oops... gotta go! Please remember to review on the way out or else Shiro-kun will hurt me!**

**Toshiro: ~glares at me evilly~ Damn you Sabaku no Ichigo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you people out there! Here is Chapter 3! And yes, Toshiro is okay. If not, then it wouldn't be a true IchiHitsu story, now, would it? So, just to point it out, yes, Toshiro has the gift of dreamwalking, but he is also... You'll find out in later chapters! Eeeppp!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_Light…_

_Darkness…_

_Reality…_

_Fantasy…_

_Heaven…_

_Hell…_

_All these feelings… all these truths… flowing into my mind. I have not felt this for a long time… the peace and tranquility of the inner mind…_

_The truth is revealing itself to me. It is saying… "The battle was won, but the war is just beginning, my young master."_

_I call my inner subconscious… the voice of reason in my head… Hyourinmaru… my guide… a reflection of myself and my soul… my frosty, sealed soul that no one has penetrated…_

_I hear his voice… "Time to go back to your life, young master. You are needed."_

_But I find myself not wanting to depart from this place… wanting to stay in the comfort of my special subconscious mind. I find myself shaking my head, refusing to go back._

"_Yes, young master. It is time for you to go. Open your eyes. Your friend needs you. He is in turmoil."_

_I feel a tug at my heart at the mention of the boy… Ichigo… is he alright? What happened after I rescued him? _

_I feel my mind slipping into darkness… the darkness… of reality…_

_Here I come, Ichigo… you don't have to worry anymore…_

* * *

I felt a pair of small hands shaking me, a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Toshiro! Come on, Toshiro, wake up! You did it! It's over now! You saved him!" Another violent shake. "TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA, YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

I could never mistake that voice. It was Momo, of course, violently shaking me and trying to bring my mind back to reality. I decided then to abruptly open my teal eyes as to not receive an injured neck. I heard her gasp as my eyes shot open, revealing to me my personal "family" of servants, all crowding around me, their own eyes wide with concern.

I decided to play it a little light and smiled very slightly, saying, "Hello, everyone. How long have I been out of commission?"

"Toshiro! You're awake! We were so worried!" squealed Momo as she promptly wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Mo-mo! Can't-breath!" I managed to get out as the oxygen was being forced out of my body by my best friend.

She quickly withdrew and apologized, a slight flush of embarrassment present on her normally pale face. "Oh, I'm sorry Toshiro. I was just so worried about you, ya know, doing _that_ after a few years. I didn't know how it would affect you."

"It's fine, Momo, really. I'm just a bit out of practice, which brings me the question, how did I defeat Aizen so easily?" I contemplated this question for a good minute at least, my group contemplating with me, until I remembered the reason I had experienced those forgotten feelings.

I took a hold of Ukitake, the young, long white haired man gasping a little in surprise as my teal eyes bore suddenly into his with what seemed like concern.

"Ichigo! Where is he? Is he alright? I have to…" I stopped mid sentence, feeling suddenly lightheaded, and stumbled once again to the ground, only to be caught by Renji.

"Master Hitsugaya, you are in your room! Ichigo is right over in your bed. Please, calm down and try not to strain yourself," the red head pleaded. "Just because you think you are invincible, doesn't mean you are. You can't help anybody if you can't help yourself."

I could tell instantly that Renji regretted his words, visibly slinking a little after he said them. He had realized that he had gone too far, which he had, the anger showing on my stoic face.

"For your information, **Abarai**, I do not _think_ I am invincible, I _am _invincible, not because I choose to be, but because I have to be. If I were not invincible, this whole estate and my parents' company would be in disarray, and you all would be gone or taken away from me. I cannot afford to take care of myself when I have you and the others under my responsibility. Do you understand?"

I was answered by a quick nod from Renji, followed by the stares of Momo, Izuru, Shuuhei, and Jushiro. As I thought that one of my barriers had been broken, and afraid I might release some sort of weakness, I quickly dismissed them all except Jushiro. If I could rely on anyone, it was him.

After they had left, my aqua eyes fell upon the form on my bed, his forehead still glistening with sweat, that showed clearly in the glow of my bedside lantern. The question I had been pondering earlier made its way back into my mind.

"Jushiro," I inquired, now turning my eyes to look up to the face of my elder, "how? How could I have defeated Aizen so damn quickly? He is the master of dreams, and he knows it. Why would he let me beat him? Is he toying with me? I just can't seem to understand."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, I have known you ever since you were an infant that was able to be placed in your father's arms, and I will say this once and only once." Jushiro placed his pale hand on my left shoulder as a sign of comfort. "You most certainly _not _invincible. You are human, despite what you may think. You do not have to go this road alone. If you have made protecting that young man lying in that bed your duty, it shall be ours too. For that is why you hired us, yes?" A soft smile now decorated his face.

I sighed in exasperation, mentally laughing to myself at my "father" standing in front of me, wondering how he could be so stubborn.

"You are right, but you still didn't answer my question."

Before he could answer, there was a soft stirring coming from the direction of my bed, followed by what sounded like a gasp, catching both of our attentions.

_Ichigo is awake. _

I looked just in time to see the bloody covers fly off the bed, Ichigo shooting up to a sitting position, his eyes meeting mine for a split second that felt like a full minute, chocolate eyes full of confusion and fright. As suddenly as he shot up, he collapsed so he was again lying on his back, but this time fully awake.

"Ichigo!" I found myself screaming as I raced towards my bed.

When I arrived to the bedside, the orange haired teenager was breathing heavily as if hyperventilating, eyes wide and darting around the ceiling, still glazed over with fever. I slowly and cautiously slid my hand over to touch his forehead, wanting to wipe the orange mop of hair off his brow. To my astonishment, I had no trouble doing so, for he was now staring me straight in the eyes, brown tearing into teal.

"You…" His voice was hoarse from screaming a little while earlier, which wrenched my steel heart. "You… were the boy… from my… nightmare…" he whispered between breaths, still in pain from his wounds. "You… saved me… why? You don't… even… know me…" His eyes were slowly closing and I felt the slightest sensation of him actually leaning into my caressing his forehead. "I am… just… a… slave…"

My eyes grew unintentionally hard toward the sound of that word, knowing full well why. "No, Ichigo. You are not a slave," I began as I continued to caress him. "You are a human being, do you hear me? You are not an object of someone else's sick and twisted fantasy. You are…" I stopped, not knowing if it was appropriate to say at the moment, but I continued when I noticed Ichigo finally asleep. "You are beautiful, Ichigo. Never let anyone tell you any different."

* * *

The next morning started out rough, me not wanting to leave Ichigo's side, but at the same time wanting to get started on the mountains of paperwork that were slowly piling up at my company office. So, I decided to leave Ichigo in the care of Ukitake for an hour as I walked to the main office building in order to bring the paperwork home so I wouldn't have to leave Ichigo alone for long.

Now, I bet you are wondering what kind of company I had come to possess. Well, my family has been in the selling of the newest scientific equipment and medicines, which required a large amount of paperwork every time there was a new breakthrough or a new piece of equipment developed. That was _supposed _to be why I had hired my secretary, but I suddenly found out she was as lazy as a lump of…

I arrived at my office in half an hour's time, walking in and wondering where that secretary of mine had gone, until I was caught in a massive bear hug that even a bear couldn't escape.

"CAPTAIN! YOU'RE HERE! I WAS SO WORRIED YOU WOULD NEVER COME AND VISIT ME!"

When I had first hired her, she thought it would be funny if she were to call me "captain" instead of "sir". I had tried to correct her on numerous occasions, but after many failed attempts, I had given up. She was too insisted upon referring to me as captain.

Meanwhile, I was getting the air ripped from my body by her massive bust.

"Rangiku! Can't breath! Get off of me!"

She released me, pouting to show her disappointment. "Aw, captain, you're so mean! I was just welcoming you back! You haven't been here in ages."

Yes, Rangiku Matsumoto, the laziest person I have ever known, was my trusted secretary. She would go out and drink every chance she got, not ashamed to come back to the building, or even my home, drunk, which really irked me at points. On top of that, she absolutely _despised _doing paperwork! What kind of secretary loathed paperwork when it was their job? Of course, Rangiku was the exception to that fact.

I sighed, face palming my forehead, wondering if she had been drinking as of late. "Rangiku, I was here just five days ago," I stated with my head still in my hand.

"But it felt like forever! You never stay away from the office for more than four days at a time! And I was just trying to be nice by welcoming you back…"

"I am just here to pick up the paperwork that _you _refuse to do. I have a sick teenager at my house that I am attending to, and I would rather prefer if I could get back to him as soon as possible."

I mentally kicked myself as I saw her face scrunch up in a sly smile, her gray eyes widening. "Captain, you finally have a boyfriend! Can I meet him? Please please please please please please?"

"Absolutely not, Rangiku! He is not my boyfriend! And I just got done telling you that he is very ill. Now, calm down and give me my paperwork."

"Aw, captain, you are so mean!"

_Wait a second… maybe I could get out of doing paperwork __**and **__get back to Ichigo sooner that I thought…_

"Rangiku," I began. "If I let you come over to meet him when he is feeling up to it, would you be willing to do my paperwork for me for a while? The longer I don't have to worry about it, the shorter the length of time until you can meet him…"

"UGH! CAPTAIN!" Rangiku pouted. "I don't wanna do paperwork!"

"Well then, I guess you'll never get to meet him…"

"Okay okay! Fine! You owe me, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

I smirked for the first time in a while. "Thank you, Rangiku Matsumoto. I knew I could count on you. I will come and get you as soon as he is feeling up to it. I promise."

"You'd better! And he'd better be hot, or I'm never doing paperwork again, no matter what you blackmail me with!"

* * *

I was away from my mansion for a total of one hour and thirty minutes, arriving back home in the early afternoon. I arrived to see Momo cleaning the front lobby as she always did, looking up at me and smiling sweetly when I entered through the front door and hung my cloak on the rack.

"Toshiro, Ichigo just woke up like five minutes ago! Would you like to take up his breakfast or should I?" Normally, she wouldn't ask such a question, but since she thought Ichigo was a special exception, she thought she would try and ask.

"I guess I will take it up this morning, Momo. Oh wait," I said with some reluctance. "I… I don't know how to cook. What should I do?"

"Well, I thought you might say yes, so I had Izuru prepare breakfast for you. He should be waiting in the kitchen for you, Toshiro."

"Thank you, Momo. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know! That's why I stick around!"

"Don't get cocky, Hinamori."

"As you wish, Hitsugaya."

I chuckled lightly to myself as I made my way to the kitchen, which was located to the door to the left of the main staircase. Momo and I have always joked around with each other since childhood. The memories invaded my mind, making me blank out for most of my journey to the kitchen. Upon my arrival, I brought myself back to the task ahead of me, meeting Izuru, who was bowing, in the center of the spacious kitchen.

"Today, I made a simple dish of scones and fresh berries with whipped cream. A very light breakfast, but if either of you need more, feel free to call for me or come down and get some whenever you like."

"Thank you, Kira," I said. "You have done an exceptional job. I will call if we need anything."

And with that, I picked up the tray and made my way out of the kitchen and started my trek up to my room, where Ichigo would be awake.

I suddenly felt a nervous knot in my stomach at the thought. Ichigo, fully awake, not knowing whether he would hate me or thank me for saving. The last time he had said anything to me with a clear mind was when he was sprawled on the cold, wet, muddy ground, cutting through my soul with his chocolate eyes, practically spitting out to me that he didn't need my help. That he would not be bought and sold as anyone saw fit. To tell the truth, reflecting on those very words tightened the knot as I made my way down the long hallway to my bedroom.

I finally approached my door, the knot tighter than ever. I mentally slapped myself. _Why Toshiro? Why do you care so much about what this boy thinks of you? He's just another kid…_ I mentally slapped myself again, actually more like punched. _He's been through hell, that's why. I see a lot of myself in him. And he's absolutely beautiful._

I carefully knocked on the door, just in case Ichigo had fallen asleep again. After a couple of seconds of hearing no answer, I had assumed he had gone back to sleep, but then heard a slight noise that sounded like the words "come in."

_Well, here I go…_

**So... how was that? Did I do okay? Please review and... I'll have Kira make you scones! ~stares off into space~ mmmm... scones...**

**And to Namna-dono... I want to add a lemon in here ssooo bad! I just need to get the hang of it so I don't disappoint you all! So don't pout! ~pulls out of emo corner~ I shall try and make one just for you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long. What has it been, like a month? ~gasps~ Gomen everyone! Well, to clarify, I did change the story rating to M, so if you don't like M stories, sorry, but it's time to stop reading. I'm not trying to be mean, that is the last thing I want! I want as many of you wonderful people to read as possible! But, with the way the story is headed, I thought I should change the rating, just to be safe. So, here you guys are! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and you're welcome, Namna-dono! I will be adding one later down the road! Just for you ~hugs tightly~**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I slowly entered my room, careful not to drop the tray as I pushed open the large ebony doors. I peaked my white head around the door and searched my bed, which was located to my left, for any sign of Ichigo. I walked ever so slowly across the room to the side of my bed, where I found said teenager just coming back from consciousness, stirring ever so slightly at the sound of my light footsteps. As his eyes opened and he saw me, he shot straight up and covered his bare chest with the covers, a look of apprehension becoming present on his face.

"No, don't worry," I pleaded as I tried to calm the scared boy. I set the tray down on an end table next to the bed and sat down next to Ichigo. "I just brought you breakfast. I thought you might be hungry after sleeping for close to two days. Would you like some food?"

I noticed the boy drop his guard slightly at the mention of food, nodding his head slowly.

I reached over and took the plate of scones from the tray and offered it to the starved boy, who didn't hesitate a second to start devouring each of them. I chuckled to myself as I watched Ichigo scarf down the scones, silently wondering how often the boy had gotten a good meal while he was under Aizen's care. The thought made me shiver a little. _I wonder if the boy would have starved to death…_

After what seemed to be only a couple of minutes, I noticed Ichigo looking down at a now empty plate, his stomach betraying his still ravaging hunger. I chuckled lightly at the boy's predicament, noticing that Ichigo had the cutest red tint to his cheeks that betrayed his embarrassment. I would never forget that look. It has stayed with me ever since that moment.

The moment he and I had first officially met each other.

I shook my head as I found myself staring at the beautiful teenager in front of me. As I started to reach forward for the now empty plate, I saw Ichigo tense and draw back as if protective of the plate, acting as if he would never have another meal again.

I tried to reassure the poor boy by holding up my hands as a sign of peace. "No, don't worry. I was just going to take the plate from you so I could get you more, if that's alright. Would you like something to drink with your breakfast?"

It took a few seconds, but I finally received a nod from him, the blush still present on his face. _He's clearly not used to receiving full attention like this._ I carefully reached over and slowly grabbed onto the empty plate. As I started to pull it away, I felt him resisting my pull. I looked up to see his chocolate eyes staring into mine, a look of sorrow and anxiousness present in them.

"You will come back, won't you? You won't leave me alone?"

My eyes suddenly grew wide at his totally innocent, but unexpected, question, now feeling his large hand grasping my small shoulder. I turned my head and set my sight on his hand. It was indeed large for a teenaged boy, covered in scars and bruises that would never go away, like the ones over the rest of his body. _My god… I really have no idea what he has experienced… I… I want to…_

As suddenly as I had felt it, I noticed Ichigo abruptly pull back his hand, a stern face now trying to hide the small blush. I swallowed hard, now more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life. I started to reach out, wanting to comfort the boy, but noticed him pull back further in fear at the gesture. He had been abused, so I took his action as a defense mechanism to such abuse.

"I'll… I'll go get you more breakfast, if you'll hand over the plate. Is that alright?" I asked, hoping my earlier action did not push Ichigo away from me.

He nodded after a minute, curling up against the headboard of my large bed, knees bent to his chin, arms wrapping around his bent legs.

"Alright," I said. "I'll be back in a minute… I promise." I added the promise to reassure the young orange haired man. I knew it worked because I saw him visibly uncoil from his current curled up position.

As I rushed out of the room and down the hallway toward the stairs, I was visibly shaken by Ichigo's vulnerable state. _I hope I didn't just give up my chance to get close to him… I couldn't live with myself if that happened._

As I approached the top of the large, main staircase, I saw Momo still cleaning the foyer. She stopped working and looked up at me with her genuine smile that I have always found comforting. But, at the distressed look on my face, her face in turn grew concerned. She dropped her mop and met me halfway on the staircase.

Putting her hands on my shoulders, she asked, "Toshiro, what's wrong? You seem distressed. Is everything going alright with Ichigo?"

"I don't know, Momo," I sighed. "He's so… withdrawn. I can't blame him after what he has lived through his whole life, but it seems as if he's a little distant from reality. Just like…"

"Just like you were." Momo finished my sentence, her hands slipping off my small shoulders. "Toshiro, I'm…"

"It's okay, Hinamori," I mumbled, distracted. "I need to get back to him. He needs more food."

Momo smiled at me once again, although still containing the concerned look in her dark brown eyes. "Okay. Kira is still in the kitchen, waiting. He had a feeling you would be back for more. And remember," she began, "we all are here for you, Hitsugaya."

I smiled, relieved that I had the best tight knit group of friends in all of Seireitei. "Thank you. I may need you if my plan with Ichigo goes south for some reason."

"Now, you go get more breakfast for Ichigo. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting, heh?"

I nodded quickly, rushing down the rest of the stairs to the kitchen where, sure enough, Izuru Kira was waiting for me, a tiny smirk on his face, holding out a fresh plate of scones and strawberries.

"I thought you might come back for more, Master Hitsugaya," he remarked. "So I took the liberty to prepare another plate for you and Ichigo."

I took the plate from his hands with a certain vigor that I couldn't place the origin. "Thank you, Kira. You don't have to stay in the kitchen all day. Please prepare another plate so you can carry on with your work. I'll come down later to retrieve it if we are in need of it."

"Yes sir," he said as he bowed, then heading out of the kitchen to the outside.

I raced out of the kitchen, now anxious to return to the orange haired boy in my room. As I reached the top of the staircase and was halfway down the hall, I heard a violent crashing followed by an ear piercing scream.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_Oh no! Ichigo!_

Rushing towards the sound of the blood curdling screaming, I dropped the plate, forgetting all about it as I burst down the hallway and through my large wooden doors leading to my bedroom. As I entered the room, my heart rose to my throat, almost suffocating me. There, in the middle of the room, laid Ichigo in a fetal position, hands covering his head and thrashing as if he was receiving a beating.

"Ichigo! Can you hear me? Ichigo!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to catch the attention of the teenager on the floor. _What the hell is going on here? I leave the room for five minutes and…_

"Well, if it isn't little Toshiro Hitsugaya. How'ya doin kid?"

_That voice… _

I wheeled around to see the person who the voice belonged to. A voice I had loathed since the day I had met him.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjacques. What the hell are you doing here? And what are you doing to Ichigo?" I demanded.

The blue haired man strode forward and circled me, looking down at me as I stared into his eyes with a look of pure hatred.

"Now now, Toshiro. Is that how you treat an old pal?"

"You are in NO way an acquaintance of mine, Grimmjow. Now, I'll ask you again. What do you want?"

Grimmjow now strode over to Ichigo's writhing body, kicking it with as much force as possible. "I wanted to be present when this kid here receives his whoopin from Lord Aizen! Why else would I be here if not to see the kid suffer?"

"You… what? Aizen is…"

Sure enough, as I suspected, another scream came from Ichigo's mouth, ringing through the air. As I examined him closer, I noticed new wounds covering his abdomen and back. As he continued to scream in agony, I noticed new wounds forming every time he would writhe. They were appearing out of mid air, which could have only meant one thing.

_Physical manifestation… Aizen is physically torturing Ichigo even though he isn't here! His power is escalating at an alarming rate. I have to stop him!_

I scoffed at the blue haired man standing above Ichigo, trying to keep my cool for the show. "So, in other words, Grimmjow, you came here to record a sample showdown between Aizen and myself, over Ichigo's mind. Is that what you meant to say?"

Grimmjow suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter, its sinister sound ringing in my ears. "Well well well, I guess you caught me, Shiro. What are you gunna do about it? You gunna let me down and risk the health of your little boyfriend here or ya gunna play your role? Your choice, shorty."

_Damn. _

I thought to myself, the torture having bound Ichigo having temporarily ceased in accordance to wait for my response. A duel over Ichigo's psyche. Over his peace of mind. I didn't know how to proceed without possibly harming the boy in the process, but I didn't have much time before Aizen might kill him.

_Well, I guess I have no choice. I need to save Ichigo from this bastard!_

With my teal eyes growing a shade darker, I answered, "I accept this little invitation of Aizen's on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"After this little showdown is over, if I win, you and Aizen have to agree to leave this poor tortured soul alone."

"And if you lose?"

I hesitated, wondering what would happen if I would happen to lose. I didn't even want to think about that aspect of my current situation. My brain wracked for an answer that would somehow redeem my standpoint.

"If I happen to lose… it is only fair that Aizen decide what will happen."

"Alright! Let's get started! I hope your ready to get your ass kicked, little Toshiro!"

_That is it!_

Focusing the energy in my mind, I called forth a strong wind to consume the room, the gale violently blowing every object in my room. This surprise manifestation caused Grimmjow to grunt, caught off guard, and drop to the floor to keep himself from getting carried away by my gale of wind.

"Don't you **dare **underestimate me, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques," I growled. "I am more powerful than you or even your master Aizen can imagine."

As I caused the wind to die down, he picked himself off the floor, a deep scowl on his face. "Whatever, kid. Just get on with it."

I could tell he was intimidated by me from the tremble in his voice, no matter how tough he may have tried to act, which made me smirk.

I strode over to the form of Ichigo, still lying on the floor, his face and eyes void to the world, now temporarily under the influence of Aizen. My hand found itself coming to rest on Ichigo's cheek, my thumb wiping away the tears that had formed as a result of the extreme pain he had gone through.

"Rest now, Ichigo. This will all be over soon, I promise."

I cupped Ichigo's other cheek with my other hand, concentrating hard as I closed my eyes and focused on my reason for exercising the powers that I had kept hidden for almost eleven years.

My mind started to go blank as I was sucked into the swirling depths of the boy named Ichigo's mind. The most dangerous territory. His subconscious. This was not like the last encounter I had experienced a couple days ago. This journey would take me to the inner most depths of this battered boy's mind. The place where I could not afford to damage. The place that would permanently decide the state of Ichigo's psyche…

* * *

Darkness… and then… a blinding light… a jolt of electricity… searing pain… sweet release…

My teal eyes popped open at the sudden absence of the pain. It had been a long time since I had experienced such a drastic feeling. It surprised me even more than I had originally thought it would.

I sat up abruptly, the sight around me greeting me with a sadness and depressing aura. Of course, to establish Ichigo's overwhelming hurt and anxiety in his life, it was down pouring rain, the skies heavy and gray. I was sitting in a field with slight rolling hills, nothing present for miles except for a large shack, which added to the ominous feel of the landscape present before me.

'_Welcome, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to the battlefield,' _I heard a voice say in my mind. _'Come and duel with me over this young boy's mind. But, mind you, this is only a test run, so expect to not receive the full brunt of my power. That will be for later.'_

I stood to my feet, making my way over to the only place that bastard could be. The shack. As I made my way across the field, I wondered if Ichigo was present here. If he was, I would have to be even more cautious. This was but a game for Aizen, what he called a test run. He wanted to see the full extent of my powers after keeping them at bay for the past eleven years. He wanted to see how far out of my comfort zone I would step to protect someone. But I knew one piece of information he didn't expect.

I was willing to go all the way. Even if it cost me my life.

I finally reached the raggedy shack, hesitant at first to open the door, in fear of what I would find, hoping to not see what I had seen the last time. Cautiously, I opened the door, a loud squeak emitting from its rusty hinges. What greeted my eyes made my heart jump out of my chest.

There, on the far side of the large shack, hung Ichigo, spread eagle, face towards the wall. His whole back was covered in fresh whip marks. No, wait… flogging marks. His back looked like it would soon be ripped to shreds if the beating was not stopped. I unconsciously gasped, my hand instantly covering my mouth.

"I see you are admiring my handiwork."

I spun around to see Aizen, glaring at me with that malicious smirk on his face, starting to make his way over to where Ichigo was hanging. "Beautiful, isn't it? I have been wanting to practice my physical manifestations for so long now, so I thought to myself, 'What if I practiced on a real person? A slave I lost, perhaps? And test my theories of you at the same time?' A brilliant idea, agreed?"

"Sosuke Aizen," I spit, "what gives you the RIGHT to torture this poor boy? Especially when he is not yours? You are the one who practically begged me to take him, remember?"

"Ah, why yes, I remember. But do you know **why **I begged you to take this **boy**?" He emphasized the last word by smacking Ichigo on his bare, torn up back, enticing a short but loud scream from the orange haired teen. "I wanted to test **you**, my dear boy."

I gasped, again covering my mouth with my hand to stop any more gasps that might escape. And, of course, I was left thinking the unthinkable.

_Ichigo is suffering… because of me… damn it…_

"Aizen," I began, barely speaking above a whisper. "What will you do to Ichigo if I lose this battle?"

The man with the face of a demon smirked at me, a look of perverse amusement filling his features. "Why, my young boy, I will do nothing!"

"… what the hell? Then why are you doing this?"

"I will just wait until you are strong enough to face me in a real fight. As I mentioned before, this is just a test run. We will raise the stakes in due time."

I couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, I summoned all my possible mental strength without draining myself, a gale with the force of a good sized hurricane surrounding us. I was NOT in the mood for games at this particular point in time. I was trying to save a boy's life to help him find someone dear to him. I did not have time for screwing around. Without my knowing it, my eyes turned a bright white, the force of the wind picking up speed, if that was even possible.

"AIZEN!" I screamed, my projected voice able to pierce the sound of the howling wind. "I HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY AROUND WITH YOU! COME AND CHALLENGE ME WHEN YOU ARE SERIOUS! ONLY THEN WILL I ALLOW THE STAKES TO BE RAISED! I WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT THIS BOY'S LIFE! AND I SUGGEST **YOU **BE THE ONE TO PRACTICE YOUR OWN POWER!"

Without a second thought and a look of surprise from the bastard, I summoned my remaining mental capabilities to retrieve Ichigo and escape the depths of the boy's subconscious… pain… sweet release… reality…

* * *

With a sharp breath, I came back from the chasm of the subconscious, feeling very drained. _Damn, that was close… I really need to get back into practice if I want to protect…_

"Ichigo!" I screamed out loud. I noticed that my hands were still holding the boy's face, and quickly moved them. I shook his shoulders, but gently enough not to cause his wounds pain. "Ichigo, are you still with me? Come on, it's alright."

The boy lifted his head slightly, his face full of pain, but with a small smile decorating his scarred features.

"You… came back… like… you promised…"

For an unknown reason, my eyes started to well up with tears that had not been shed in years. His words found their way into my mind, piercing my heart of stone. I stood up and lifted the boy in my arms.

"What… what are you?" Ichigo asked, a sudden look of amusement passing his face.

I hesitated, but if anyone should find out, it should be him.

"I am… I am a…" I took a breather, finding it hard to say the words. Carrying Ichigo across the room and lying him on my bed, I finally burst. "I am a yumemi, Ichigo. A dream walker."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly flew open, chocolate brown lighting up with fear. "I've… heard of you kind! But from what I heard, yumemi can't do what you have done…"

"That is because I am not just a yumemi, Ichigo," I started as I sat down next to the frightened boy. "My father experimented on me when I was just boy. I volunteered, mind you. I loved my father, and would do anything for him. But, he did make sure the experiment was indeed safe. Or so he thought."

Ichigo stared at me wide with surprise, obviously expecting more. So, I told him the rest of my story… for I was not just a yumemi… I was part of the supernatural world as well…

* * *

**Me: Well, how was it? Did you guys like it? ~stares at readers in anticipation~ And poor Ichigo! I just love torturing him!**

**Ichigo: ...I still don't like being the one getting my ass kicked**

**Toshiro: And why am I some kind of freak? What the hell did you make me anyway?**

**Me: ~pats Shiro on the head~ You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Toshiro: ~sends me a nasty glare~ This had better be good...**

**Me: ~smiles nervously~ Please review so Toshiro won't hurt me! And so he can find out what kind of a freak I made him XD**

**Ichigo: ~ROFL~**

**Toshiro: ~throws table at me~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back! I bet your all excited, right?**

**Toshiro: Why would they be excited to read about me becoming a freak?**

**Me: ~pats Shiro on the head~ Because you're cute and cuddly and everyone loves it!**

**Ichigo: ~still ROFL~**

**Toshiro: ~glares at Ichi~ NOT HELPING YOU IDIOT! ~to me~ And you know what you keep forgetting to do?**

**Me: ~looks blank~ What?**

**Toshiro: ~facepalms~ The dislcaimer, you dunce...**

**Me: OOHHH! I'm so sorry everyone! Ichigo! ~picks Ichi off the ground~ Wanna do the honors?**

**Ichigo: Sabaku no Ichigo does not own Bleach, but wishes she did. Okay, happy?**

**Me: Yes. Oh! And heads up to all you readers out there! This chapter contains rape and mentions of rape... So if you don't wanna read it, I'll warn you and you can skip over that little part and just read the rest of the Chapter :D Have fun!**

**Toshiro: ~sighs and hangs his head~ I have a bad feeling about this one...**

* * *

"**That is because I am not just a yumemi, Ichigo," I started as I sat down next to the frightened boy. "My father experimented on me when I was just boy. I volunteered, mind you. I loved my father, and would do anything for him. But, he did make sure the experiment was indeed safe. Or so he thought."**

**Ichigo stared at me wide with surprise, obviously expecting more. So, I told him the rest of my story… for I was not just a yumemi… I was part of the supernatural world as well… **

CHAPTER 5

I hesitated at first, reluctant to share my life story with someone such as Ichigo, but suddenly felt the urge to open up to him. "As I told you, the experiment did not go as planned. You see, my father was a passionate scientist, taking all of his experiments to heart and spent hours perfecting the smallest detail. His latest and final line of research was figuring out possible connections between science and the supernatural. Mainly for humans. That is when I volunteered for the experiment."

I paused, hesitant to relive such a painful topic. As suddenly as my head fell to rest upon my chest, white spikes covering my eyes, I felt a large hand encase my frail shoulder. When I lifted my head, a small blush on my face, I was greeted with the chocolate eyes of Ichigo, his concerned look piercing my barriers that I had built over the last eleven years.

"Don't be afraid, Toshiro," he said, his voice low and smooth.

My mind struggled with the simple four word statement. _These are the first comforting words he has spoken directly to me. And how does he know my name?_

"Ichigo," I inquired, "how is it that you know my name? I never told you."

Still in pain from his previous predicament with Aizen, the orange haired teen laid himself back against the headboard of my bed, letting out a sharp breath as he experienced pain while doing so.

He then smiled at me, the first smile I had seen him make. "I will tell you, only after you tell me about yourself. If you tell me everything, I will, in turn, also tell you everything about my own life."

I contemplated the proposition, finding it fair, but becoming nervous for the first time in years. _What if he thinks I'm a freak… like everyone else? I couldn't live with myself. _But, another part of me thought, _I'll never know if I don't try. Okay. I'll at least try. _

"Alright, Ichigo," I agreed. "Let me tell you about my father's experiment with me."

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was a lovely summer's day when I was but six or seven years old, by far the best I had ever experienced. At the start of that fateful day, I spent most of the morning playing around the outside of the manor with my friend, Momo. When we passed the warehouse where my father's lab used to be, we heard a sigh of frustration, followed by a loud crashing. Momo and I jumped, stopping whatever it was we were doing. I decided to go in and check on my father._

"_Momo, stay here. I'll be right back."_

"_But Shiro," she begged, grabbing a hold of my arm, "what if he's doing something dangerous again? You could get hurt!"_

"_I have to check it out. I'll be right back, I promise."_

"… _okay. But if you aren't out here in at least thirty minutes, I'm coming in to get you. Do you understand me Toshiro Hitsugaya?"_

_I nodded, placing my hands on her shoulders hoping to convey a bit of consolation. "Okay. Fair enough."_

_Sneaking my way over to the small warehouse, I approached the cracked doors with caution, hoping my father had not hurt himself. Reaching for the door, I opened it slowly, the insides of the warehouse/lab slowly becoming visible to my teal eyes. It was not large, but a very good amount of space was available. Tools, instruments, research papers, machines, and other objects I didn't even recognize, filled my line of sight as I searched for my father. I slowly made my way in, weaving around the tools and tables, looking for any sign of him. As I rounded one table in particular that was filled with papers that contained strange symbols, a small sliver of gray filled my vision. I ran towards the silver hair, knowing that it was my father._

"_Father!" I called. "Father, are you alright?" _

_I ran up to him and, as he turned around, jumped into his arms. "Father, I was scared you were hurt!"_

_I felt him pet my white spikes, leaning back so we were face to face, myself still resting in his arms. My father opened his normally squinted eyes, reddish orbs greeting my gaze. "Hey, Shiro, calm down ma' boy," he whispered. "I'm fine. I was juss experimentin' on really neat stuff when I messed everythin' up. Daddy's alright."_

_I remember what happened after that very well, as it concerned my future, although I did not know it at the time. I also didn't know at that time that this experiment and the line of research that my father was conducting would be his undoing._

* * *

I paused, small tears making their way down my face. I didn't know why, but suddenly having to reminisce about this particular subject and coming to terms with the reality of what happened made me upset, and almost queasy. I took a deep breath as my head once again hung against my chest, my teal eyes hidden by my white locks.

This time, instead of a hand on my shoulder, I felt a large hand lift my chin, and I gasped as I felt the simple contact. Never had anyone dared to come this close into contact with me, for fear of being struck down by some invisible force. But this… this injured, broken, beaten boy somehow found his way through my façade, not becoming afraid by my overwhelming presence despite my physical stature.

"Go on, Toshiro. I'm right here, despite my current state," he barely whispered, weary from the extent of his injuries. He let go of my chin and a calm passed over me that I had no explanation for.

I felt the urge to continue.

* * *

_That evening, after a worried sick Momo greeted me with many hugs and complaints, I sat down with my father in our large family room, with me on his lap and him reading a strange book. _

"_Father," I asked, "what are you reading?"_

_His almost permanent smirk widened as I asked the simple question. "A book about things that no one seems ta' believe in anymore, Shiro." He lifted me up further on his lap, and tried to explain to me just what he was reading, or, more appropriately, researching._

"_I'm tryin to figure out if there's any connection between the science of our world and the supernatural." He lifted his two hands up as a symbol of the two different topics. "Humans," he said, lifting up his right hand, "and supernatural bein's with more or less supernatural abilities. Do ya understand where I'm goin with this, Shiro?"_

_I sighed, knowing what he would ask next. "You want me to help you again, don't you Papa?"_

"_You could always read ma' mind, Shiro boy," he answered, his always present smirk widening considerably. After a minute, his face took on a look of one in deep thought, the smirk disappearing for the first time I had ever seen._

_I inquired, "Papa, what's the matter? You're not smiling."_

_My dad lifted his face so he was staring at me behind his squinting eyes, the small smile making it's way across his face once again, as if he was curious._

"_Ya know, Shiro," he began as he shifted me on his lap, "come to think of it, you were always special. Ya know, the way you've always been a short kid, the white hair, the teal eyes. They didn't come from me and yer ma."_

_I decided I didn't like where this conversation was going. I felt warm tears sting my eyes. "Papa, does that mean you don't love me anymore? Do you hate me along with everyone else now?"_

"_O' course not Shiro!" he exclaimed as he looked deep into my eyes, opening his own and showing me his red orbs. "You'll always be my lil boy. But what I was tryin ta say was that you might be the only one that my theory might work on… would ya be willin ta help yer papa, Toshiro?"_

_It was the first time he had called my by my full name in front of me. He had always called me Shiro to my face. I could tell that what he wanted to do was very serious. It was the first and last experiment he would ever ask me to help him with._

"_I won't ask ya ta do it if ya don't want to, you're only six," he spoke softly. "But do ya wanna help papa out with an important experiment?"_

_I leaned up and wrapped my tiny arms around my father's massive neck (well, massive to me, anyway). "Of course I will, Papa. You know I will."_

* * *

Again, I had to pause, this time my body starting to shake with the silent sobs I had been holding in for over a decade. "My father talked to my mother that night about me helping out with his experiment. They argued for over an hour before I came in and stopped them. Finally, my mother agreed to let me help out…"

I couldn't hold in the tears any more. I let them now spill from my eyes uncontrollably for a few good seconds until I felt the same hand make its way back to my chin, lifting my head from my shaking chest. This time when I looked up, my face was only inches away from Ichigo's own face, a small blush finding its way to my pale face.

"Toshiro." His voice was so smooth, his face so soft, his hand so gentle on my face, that I was almost hypnotized by his… absolute beauty. "It's okay. You can do this. You **need **to do this. If you ever want to truly move on and get over your pain."

"Ichigo…" I gasped as the strawberry suddenly jerked me into a strong embrace, my head coming to rest upon his severely battered and scarred chest.

We stayed like this for at least five minutes as I let the last of my tears flow into his chest. At first it was very awkward, but after a little bit… it felt so right. I felt safe in his embrace, protected from the rest of the world; protected from my past.

As I felt him start to slip away, I was momentarily alarmed as I saw him fall back against the headboard, his head smacking it on the way down.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" I screamed as I place my arm behind his neck, trying to sooth the pain.

He smiled at me, a weary smile, but still present. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." There was a pregnant pause before Ichigo asked me, "What, exactly, was your father's last experiment based on? I mean, like, what was his main focus?"

Although extremely caught off guard by the question, I decided it was best to continue before Ichigo faded on me.

"The main point of his experiment was to actually see whether or not a human was capable of receiving supernatural abilities through the extracting, splicing, and reinsertion of cells. Human cells and that of a… demon, per say…."

"Toshiro," Ichigo interrupted. "Was this the experiment he performed on you? Are you… part demon?"

"Yes Ichigo. I am now part demon, thanks to my father's correct research."

* * *

"_Alright, Shiro me boy, ready?"_

_My father had already extracted the correct amount of my cells by this point, and had somehow obtained a sample of what humans can only comprehend as the cell of a demon. I was now strapped spread eagle to one of his lab tables, having been told that this would probably hurt, despite having taken safety precautions._

_I turned my teal eyes to rest upon my father's soft but hesitant face. "Of course I am, Papa. Go ahead. I'll be alright. Insert it back."_

_What my father had yet to do, after the splicing, was reinsert the mutated DNA back into my body, which, knowing the origin of the other strand of DNA, thought it best to caution me that he wouldn't know how my body would react to the mutated strand._

_As the needle in my father's hand closed the gap between itself and my arm, I grew apprehensive, also wondering how my body would deal with the mutation, wondering if it would be rejected or accepted, and if accepted, with or without complication._

_I suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain run its course throughout my body, causing me to cry out in great agony, knowing then that the mutated DNA had found its way into my body. I couldn't keep the screams inside of me, for the pain was unbearable. But, the odd thing was not that my body was refusing the strand, but just the opposite…_

_My body was accepting the strand to quickly, as if it automatically recognized the combination._

_I screamed and screamed in agony, my father's own screams muffled at first, but as the power started to kick in, I felt my senses slowly sharpen. My hearing became unhindered, able to hear my father's cries perfectly; my eyesight became crystal clear, every object in the warehouse becoming distinct; I could smell fragrances I had never experienced before. But… my sense of touch was also enhanced, meaning… _

_The pain became even more excruciating, my body feeling as if on fire on the inside and out, almost sending me to my death. I blacked out, not knowing what happened until I awoke… five days later._

* * *

I just couldn't go any further. I felt as if my heart were going to be torn in two. Two pathetic pieces of myself that I had neglected until I met the strawberry laying in front of me, who was weary and in pain, but paying close attention to every detail of my painful past.

"I… I would like to stop for now, if at all possible…" I managed to stutter, barely able to keep myself from shaking. This time not from crying, but from fear of what I knew I would have to explain to Ichigo next. "Maybe some other time when you are feeling better."

I made myself start to stand up when I felt large fingers encircle my small wrist. My head spun around as Ichigo pulled me back down onto the bed. He obviously wasn't finished listening to me.

"You won't get out of it **that** easy, Toshiro Hitsugaya," he chuckled. "I need to know **all** about what happened before you will hear anything out of me. Remember, I'm here and will listen. Despite my current health, I've been through far worse than this."

This peaked my curiosity about the strawberry teenager in my bed. _Far worse? How can it __**get**__ any worse?_ My face fell, reluctant to share more information about myself, but at the same time very curious about Ichigo.

After a minute of serious contemplating, I finally answered, "Okay, Ichigo. I'll tell you a bit more, but that's all. Then you'll tell me about yourself. Understand?"

"Completely," said Ichigo with a hint of a smirk on his face.

* * *

_I'll skip ahead until the time I was back in school a few months following the experiment. Even prior to the failed experiment, I was always looked down upon due to my strange appearance; meaning the people didn't know what to think of a kid with spiky white hair and sparkling teal eyes, especially since my parents possessed no such traits._

_I was in second grade at this point in time, due to turn seven years old in December. It was now September, and school had just started for the year. You see, I was the kid who always got picked on, no matter what. Sometimes the other kids would make up things just so they had a reason to harass me. And the teachers did nothing about it. Any of it. I was considered a loner not just because of my ghostly appearance, but because of my intellectual level at the time. Back then, I could have matched wits with a college student. All thanks to my father being a scientist and inventor._

_As I said, it was September and school was just coming into session. I think it was… the second week maybe…?_

_I was walking through the schoolhouse to make my way home, for the school is right down the road a little ways. With books in hand, I was making my way down the one hallway schoolhouse when I was stopped by a bunch of middle school boys. There were five of them, the tallest one obviously in control._

"_Hey, kid! You're that weirdo scientists kid, right?"_

_I was shaking all over, scared of what they might do to me. "Yes, I am. Do you need help with something?"_

_The tall boy cackled, then stared me straight in the eyes, my teal orbs meeting his blue ones. "That's real funny, kid. As a matter of fact, we do need ya for something! Follow me, if you wanna get off the school grounds alive and in one piece."_

_I followed -was more liked dragged- along with the other boys in the group out of the school to a warehouse not far from there. I had no idea what was going to happen to me, but I wish I would have known. I could have prepared._

**_WARNING! RAPE STARTS HERE!_**

_After we arrived and one of the boys closed the massive doors, their leader slowly made his way to stand very close to me. He smirked at me for a minute, and then pushed me down so my back hit the cold concrete floor. I noticed after I hit the floor that when pushing me, he had ripped my shirt from my body, my frail body exposed to the coldness of the air inside the warehouse._

"_Well, boys, should I start?"_

_When they all nodded, he said, "You all join in a little later, alright?"_

_By this time my eyes were wide with terror, my mouth open in a silent scream as he grabbed me by my white spikes and dragged me to a far corner of the building. Before I knew it, I was tied up and hanging spread eagle from very tight ropes that were connected to who knows where._

_The tall boy burst out in laughter as he took a strip of leather and started whipping my back. A maniacal laughter that would haunt my nightmares for years to come. _

_Tears started making their way down my cheeks as I screamed in rhythm with his whips to my pale back, which was starting to stain with the red of my blood. The extreme beating lasted for at least ten minutes. I don't know the exact time because I almost lost consciousness from the severity of the torture._

"_Hey guys, I'm bored," the boy said. "How about we take the rest of his clothes off and see what's under them, shall we?"_

_Before I could hear the others answer, I felt the breeze hit my lower regions as he ripped my pants off, completely exposing me. The tears fell faster and harder from my eyes, stinging them so much that I was barely able to open my eyes._

"_Well, this is the part where everyone can join in boys! Let's get started…"_

_I felt a blindfold being placed over my eyes, now making it impossible to see, the cloth soaking up my tears. What happened next scarred me for life._

_I heard cackling, zippers being undone, and the rustling of clothes hitting the concrete floor. I waited for a full minute until anything happened, but when it did, I gasped as loud as I had ever before. I felt something solid and wet in my lower regions near my entrance, prodding it. I thought I was going to die as the head of a large, wet object slightly stretched my small entrance, teasing me. I yipped, surprised and terrified as I now knew what was going to happen._

_I was being raped._

_I could only assume that the tallest boy was doing the teasing, for his laughter sounded the closest. I then felt a warm body pressed again my strung up body, his length still prodding my entrance, my back now against his chest. Warm fingers reached up and started to wrench my tiny nipples from side to side, making me yelp from pain._

"_You're nothing but a dirty whore," I felt him whisper in my ear, nipping my lobe. "You're a freak, and nobody will ever love you. So, here's you chance to experience a whole new sensation."_

"_Pl… please stop…" I begged. "I… I don't… want this…"_

"_Well, you're gunna get it anyway, slut."_

_I screamed in pain, an overwhelming fire enveloping my body as his large length penetrated the ring of muscles around my entrance, burying himself deep inside of me. He didn't wait for me to get comfortable to the feeling, instantly beginning to pound me mercilessly. I continued to scream in time with his unstopping thrusts, the pain between his pounding and the torture to my nipples too much. I passed out after a few minutes of ceaseless pounding, the pain proving too much, not even noticing the others joining in._

**_RAPE ENDS! END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

I was now in tears, not wanting to continue, my cheeks red and flushed from embarrassment. My anger shot up, exploding on the poor boy. "Ichigo, I can't tell you any more right now! Do you understand? I JUST CAN'T!"

My eyes were scrunched, the hot tears stinging my teal orbs, refusing to look at Ichigo, worrying about how much of a freak he thought I was. But, that seemed to have no effect on him. His eyes covered with his mop of orange hair, he reached over and pulled me into a strong embrace for the second time, but this time was much more tender an embrace. My eyes shot open, gasping at the suddenness of the action, once again beholding his strong and muscular abdomen, home to more scars than I could even count.

"I understand completely, Toshiro," he whispered tenderly in my ear. "I won't ask you to continue if you don't want to, but will you ever tell me more about you?"

The question caught me off guard, but I answered, "Maybe someday, Ichigo. How about you tell me some things about yourself? You promised, remember?"

The strawberry chuckled at this, slightly strengthening his hold on me. "Alright, I'll tell you if you would just hold me back."

Now, **this** really surprised me. Was he trying to help me overcome my fear of…

"Wait a second. I didn't tell you about my fear of being touched! How could you possibly know?"

"Just return my touch and I'll tell you. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you or let anyone hurt you for as long as I live." He chuckled again. "Think of it as returning the favor for saving my pathetic life."

My heart wrenched slightly at the statement, remembering that because of who Ichigo used to live with, he might believe he was indeed worthless. "You are not pathetic, Ichigo," I whispered back, deciding to wrap my arms around his large torso. "I want to hear about the man whose life I saved."

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head, beginning his story.

"Well, I was born and raised in Karakura Town and I lived with my father and twin sisters. Well, they were fraternal twins, and my mom was killed by thieves when I was just seven years old, so I never really had a mother. I was also never raped at a young age like you were, but that came later.

My town was raided a couple of years later. It was late summer, around the same time you participated in your father's experiment. There was violence and blood. Lots of blood. My father tried to protect us, but was beaten and taken prisoner, along with the youngest twin. Her name was Yuzu. I haven't seen them or even heard from them since."

It was now his turn to tear up, and I felt them falling onto my head. This time I strengthened the embrace, burying my face in his chest, content on listening to the rest.

"Karin and I were taken by other men, not knowing where we were taken until we met our new master. Sosuke Aizen. I hated him from the moment I laid eyes on him. The feeling was mutual, I was sure, when he started punishing me for no reason and threatening Karin when I wouldn't cooperate.

One night, a few years later, I found myself outside in the evening after a long day's work, enjoying a relaxing evening before more brutal work would start the next day. As I felt a presence behind me, I twirled around and found myself punched right in the head, knocking me out.

When I awoke, I was not only spread eagle on a lab table, I had objects hanging and over every part of my body."

I gasped, lifting my head so I could look in his eyes. "You're nightmare from a few days ago… it was real wasn't it? That's what I saved you from?"

"Yes. Although in real life, I had to go through hell on my own. I was held and tortured, beaten, and raped down in his basement for ten days for hours at a time. The only reason I was still alive was because he kept me from dying. The scars you saw me with at the auction when we first met, they were from his instruments, including his knife. Cutting me like that was a regular for Aizen. He got perverse joy out of torturing me."

Before I knew what came over me, I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, full on his lips. A couple minutes after I realized what I had done, I pulled myself away from him, my face once again flushed with embarrassment. Ichigo probably hated me now.

But he started laughing. He actually laughed! I crossed my arms, a small scowl making its way across my face. "What's so funny?"

"You are. I was wondering when you were going to gather up enough courage to kiss me."

"But… but how did you know…"

"Toshiro, I am almost like you, except Aizen experimented on me. I was spliced with **his **DNA. I can read minds, feel what others feel, and play tricks on people's minds. I can make people see what I want them to see. Or make them blind to what shouldn't be seen. A long story short, I do not have his abilities, but a whole different set."

I contemplated the statement, making the connection immediately. "Ichigo, the same happened to me. I was spliced with demonic genes, but I did not gain the abilities of a certain demon. I was gifted with a whole different set as well. What could this mean?"

Ichigo was also thinking very hard, but decided to give up when he winced from a sudden pain in his abdomen, where his wounds were still located.

I helped him lie down, making sure his head hit the pillow before I removed my hand from behind his head. With the same hand, I tenderly rubbed his cheek, smiling slightly. When I bent down to kiss his forehead, Ichigo grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips, deeply and affectionately.

"Goodnight, Toshiro. Come visit me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I promise."

* * *

**Me: My my boys, how did ya like that?**

**Toshiro: ~facepalms~ Why oh why did you make ME ge raped? And now I'm a demon? You are hard to handle sometime, Sabaku.**

**Ichigo: ~completely oblivious~ I finally got to kiss Shiro! Yes! And my powers are kinda kick ass...**

**Toshiro: ~glares at Ichi~ I hate you...**

**Me: Well, that's all! You'd better review before I get killed in the crossfire! And we don't want that to happen or else the story won't continue! Oh no!**

**Toshiro: ~throws a table at Ichi~**

**Ichigo: ~ducks~**

**Me: AAAAHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
